orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Alr-Rahjil
Alr-Rahjil is the last boss at Relic's Key, Eye of The Swamp. Alr-Rahjil has 4 abilities and is a pretty difficult boss. A LOT of healing is required, and a LOT of dps. He steals health from random people so a good amount of dps is needed to even kill him. Be ready to do a lot of moving around and ready to release and run back to the instance if you die. Some people like to tank him near the entrance to the zone, but it can cause some people lag because of the water effects. Plus there is less space to move out of the AoE zones * 1st ability is called Shadow Mire. He says “Tremble in Terror” when he casts it and it will create a large black circle on the ground that deals significant damage every 2 seconds that you stand in it. It also slows you down, so be on your toes and move out of the area FAST while keeping as close as possible to the healer. He casts it every 15s or so. He casts this large (about 10m radius) circle under a random player or on Tharrath * 2nd ability has an unknown name, let’s call it Life Drain. It targets a random player and on heroic at least steals about 1500-1600 health. He casts it every 10-15s. It also seems that it heals him for more than the amount stolen, maybe 2x? * 3rd ability is called Ignite' '''and is cast about every 15s on a random player, maybe on Tharrath too. It deals damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. 150 damage per tick on Regular and 400 on Legendary. This is nearly 1/2 of your health as a non tank over the full duration. Keep Restore cast on each player to help counter this a bit. * 4th ability has an unknown name, let’s call it '''NOVA'. This ability is critical and the most powerful one to be seen in O&C. He casts it between 15-20% health. It will kill anyone within 30m radius, you can run to escape this move but the strategy below is recommended NOVA can still deal several thousand to the tank so it is recommended that they also use Guardian's Stance and if need be courage to assist in health regeneration. Alr-Rahjil will say “Out, brief life” when he starts to cast the spell. It takes him about 2-3s to cast the spell *edit by blaqbeard* STRATEGY '- by blaqbeard The best strategy to beat Alr-Rahjil is for the entire party to huddle together with the tank in the forward, the DPS beside the tank and the healer to the back. Tanks should spam Swift Strike, Shield Bash and Counter Stance if needed to keep his agro while using lascerate to assist in DPS. DPS should insure to use their DOTs as much as possible for the first portion of the fight then use burst-damage moves after Alr-Rahjil has used NOVA ''(nothing is more annoying than a ranged DPS who steals agro from the tank then runs around like a chicken with his head cut off). Like all other bosses, healers should focus using Restore and Rapid Healing on the tank in addition to using Ring of Healing on the entire party and occasionally Devine Breath (for Mages). ''HEALERS, DO NOT USE Prayer of Pure untill Alr-Rahjil uses Nova.'' When Al-Rhaji readies himself to use Nova, tanks should turn on Guardian Stance and Courage while healers use Prayer of Pure Faith, DPS can either continue attacking or use potions if their life or mana is low. 'After Nova has ended, he will attempt to use life drain more than normal so at this time it is key that DPS use their burst damage moves to finish him off as quickly as possible. Remember that even though its the monk's job to heal you, its smart to always carry potions as well. Drops (0.6% Drop rate for Epic): *Withered Ring of Salvation (superior) *Withered Ring of Guile (superior) *Withered Ring of Offense (superior) *Withered Ring of Erudition (superior) *Withered Ring of Sorcery (superior) *Demon's Skin Legguards (superior) *Eye of the Head (superior) *Swamp Eye (Trinket) (superior) *Deadly Potion Gloves (superior) *Swamp Fury Sword (epic) *Rahjil's Staff (epic) *Sunsaya Crossbow (epic) ''See also: Relic's Key Boss 1: Hathraad Relic's Key Boss 2: Kermode Relic's Key Boss 3: Alr-Rahjil Category:Relic's Key